How it all began
by ichigo711
Summary: My twist of what could have happened leading up to the Fruits Basket series.  The story itself is very childrens fairytale-like.  This story is also very AU and OOC, but that's the whole point of the story, so that's a good thing.  OneShot


AN: Hello, this is my first story to be submitted on this site, and although it's short, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated! ^-^

Long ago in a realm that no longer exists, there were two kingdoms that were constantly at war. These two kingdoms were exactly alike, and their people lived by the same ideas and standards, yet these kingdoms were destined to endlessly fight.

In the kingdom of the West lived the orange haired king. The king of the West was kind and fair and loved his people and kingdom very much. He loved his precious family most of all though. He loved his beautiful wife, and his daughter, Kyono. Kyono was a quiet, shy little girl who loved to read. She was extremely ordinary, save her love for the vegetable leeks, and her vivid orange hair.

In the kingdom of the West, Kyono grew tired of her daily life and thus consulted her best friend Yuki. Yuki was very much the opposite of Kyono, so it was a wonder that they got along so well, but ever since they were small children, the two girls have been inseparable. Yuki, being her tomboyish self, suggested that Kyono go out for an adventure and visit the Kingdom of the East, while in disguise of course. Kyono, desperate to add some flavor to her bland life took Yuki's advice and began her journey.

In the kingdom of the East, a long lived woman lived with her son. It was well known to the kingdom that she was a wise woman who had been blessed, and cursed, with eternal life. She and her son, Tohru lived in peace. Tohru was known to be the most handsome young man in the kingdom. He was desirable by all the young ladies'. He was sharp as a tack and undefeatable when it came to almost any type of offensive combat.

The kingdom of the East had no rulers, but they were dead set on having the kingdom run by Tohru and his two sisters, Arisa and Saki, when they had finished their education and came of age.

Tohru and his sisters never got along well, and one day after a fight Tohru left in violent anger, swearing his hate of his kingdom and promising never to return. He wanted to take over the kingdom of the West, but his sisters much disagreed. So without any help, Tohru went to the kingdom of the West by himself.

It was in the middle of the thick forest that grew between the two kingdoms where the children, still in their teens, met. They instantly stuck together and tried to form a desperate love. They wanted to love each other because what was more adventurous and rebellious than loving your enemy. It happened in every good fairytale, and like in every fairytale, they would somehow be able to find happiness and live together.

It didn't take long for their love to grow strong, but soon both of their kingdoms were thrown into a state of panic and turmoil. The futures of the kingdoms have been missing for weeks, maybe even months now, and things were getting worse. The kingdoms blamed each other for their losses and with a real, burning reason to fight each other, they prepared for an all-out war.

The two lovers knew that if they stayed, they would surely be found, and their love wouldn't be accepted by their opposing kingdoms. So together they fled to the sacred mountain where they called upon the goddess of love. They prayed to her to grant their wish and let them live happily together forever, however the goddess of love refused, branding their wish as selfish.

The two young lovers pleaded saying that they were unselfish because they only wanted this one wish; they didn't care about what happened to anyone or anything else. They would give up all they ever had, just for this one little wish to be together forever. The goddess was further angered by their thoughtless argument and questioned.

"You don't care about your parents? The ones who have raised you and showered you with love? What about your siblings Tohru? Or Kyono, what about your best friend Yuki? Listen closely children, can you hear the screams? That is the sound of war and suffering, many people are dying right now. Do you still want your one wish?"

The two held hands and nodded affirmatively.

The goddess claimed, "you're foolish. You think not of others and only of yourselves. This is not love, this is selfishness, and so you will lose everything that you once had. I shall grant your wish, but mark my words, this is no fairytale. In your path lie hardships, rivalry, curses, death, pain and sorrow. If you can survive it all and prove your worthy, you will be able to live happily ever after together."

With that, the goddess chanted a song that altered the universe.

.

.

.

And so it all began.

AN: What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you fall asleep? Or did the extreme cheesiness make you puke rainbows and glitter? xD

This story is what happens when I have an idea for a story, and it's one in the morning, and I can't go to sleep without writing it. It took about two hours, but despite the short amount of time put into this, I tried my best!

Tell me what you think! Review! Thank You for reading! :3


End file.
